The Darkness Within
by Faith1
Summary: Set during the reign of the Digimon Emperor. Focuses on Tai, but all of the gang are there. A trip to destroy a Dark Spire turns into something much more deadly as a new enemy makes the scene...(Chapter 4 has FINALLY landed!)
1. Default Chapter

The Darkness Within

Ok so um . . .Hi minna!Welcome 2 my very first digimon fic!Well the 1st part of my 1st fic anyways! ^_^Ok so no much happens in this one, it mainly serves to set the scene and introduce the baddie.It's set during the reign of the Digimon Emperor/Kaizer.Well that's all there is to say so enjoy!

Dicslaimer: ***sighs* **I do not own digimon, I'm not making any money off this fic, blah, blah, blah…

The Darkness Within 

** **

Chapter 1 

** **

"Cody you're late!"accused Daisuke Motimiya as the smallest of the digidestined walked into the computer lab.Both old and new digidestined children were present, except for Mimi Tachikawa who was currently living in America.

"Sorry everyone," Cody apologised politely.

"I'll be monitoring you from here," announced Koushiro Izumi as the others prepared to depart"Good luck!"

"Alright then!"Davis yelled, eager to leave. "Digiport open!"Everyone in the room held up their respective digivices towards the computer screen and braced themselves as a blinding white light rushed towards them to transport them to the Digital World.

*******

** **

"Davis!Get off me!" yelled Hikari Kamiya.When the boy simply looked at her with love struck eyes she sighed in annoyance and proceeded to shove him off.

"Owww!Hey that hurt!" Davis whined from the ground.Kari giggled lightly as she dusted off her pink top, her ruby eyes sparkled with laughter as the goggles that her brother had given to him slipped down his face.

Taichi Kamiya surveyed his surroundings the instant that he appeared in the Digital World, old reflexes still lingered, making him want to protect the team of Digidestined who stood, or sat, before him.Not that he wasn't sure they could take care of themselves; well at least he knew the older kids could.

Yamato Ishida stood by the edge of the forest openly amused at the state Davis was in.Tai had noticed that there was a slight tension between the two of them; he supposed it was because Davis was so much like Tai was when he was younger.When Tai and Matt had first gotten to acquainted in the Digital World an immediate rivalry began.Neither of them could say what started it, or what had been the end of it, all that they knew was that they were now fast friends.Matt was the Keeper of Friendship; although he could often appear cold he truly cared for each of his friends.Matt ran a hand through his blond hair, leant back against a tree and turned his crystalline blue eyes towards the sky, probably wondering where Gabumon was.Gabumon was a small dog like digimon and was the only being who could manage to get Matt to totally open up.

Sora Takenouchi was helping Jyou Kido to his feet.Sora was, in brief, a tomboy; or at least she used to be.She had given up soccer for tennis and traded her casual jeans for smarter clothes.Sora pushed a stray strand of her gingery brown hair behind her ear after pulling Joe up.Sora was Keeper of Love and it was easy to see why.She cared deeply about everyone and tried to look after them as much as she could; this meant that the younger children often saw her as a mother figure.Sora's deep ruby eyes flickered around the clearing quickly on the off chance that her digimon had turned up to greet her.Her digimon as a pink birdlike creature whose name was Biyomon and the two of them were very close.

Jyou Kido had matured greatly from the neurotic boy he had been when they first visited the Digi-World.He now attended Medical School and hoped to become a doctor, which was no surprise to the Digidestined; whenever any of them had been hurt, it was always Joe who tended to them.He adjusted his glasses, which hid his dark eyes, while thanking Sora with a smile.He quickly grabbed his satchel from the ground, bushing the dirt from it.Joe was the Keeper of Reliability and, in Tai's opinion, this was perfect for his blue haired friend.He had no doubt that hidden inside the bag were medical supplies and anything else that may be needed during the trip.Although for the most part Joe tended to shy away from violence, if he were put in the right situation he had a reckless streak that could put even Tai to shame.When asked about it Joe had just laughed and blamed it on Gomamon's influence.Gomamon was a white seal like digimon who had a bad sense of humour and as always into mischief.

Tai's chocolate brown eyes wandered back to his little sister who was now taking to Takeru Takiashi.Tk was Matt's little brother, of whom Matt was extremely protective.Tk's blond hair and blue eyes, which were so strikingly similar to Matt's marked them as being siblings.Although the two of them were similar physically they had very different personalities.Matt was cold and had trouble trusting people whereas Tk was open and warm.Tai heard Tk laugh as Davis try to insult him out of jealousy.An obvious love triangle was developing between Tk, Kari and Davis; Tai smirked to himself, knowing just which one of them Kari actually liked. 

Although Tk and Kari were actually closer in age and had new D3 terminals, Tai still regarded them as part of the original group of Digidestined.Tk had been with their group since the beginning; Tai could vividly remember how everyone used to try and look after the youngest member of their team.Tk was the Keeper of Hope and true to this he had always kept the hope that they would win their battles alive within them.His digimon was Patamon, a flying digimon whom Tk had likened to a pig in the past.Tk had been given the digi-egg of Hope and now Patamon could armour digivolve.

Kari had joined the Digidestined during their battle with Myotismon, when it was discovered that she was the eighth child.Kari was the Keeper of Light and it had become obvious to her brother that she had some type of special power, which allowed her to access the powers of Light; although he had yet to discover exactly what they were.Kari's digimon also had a unique ability; she was the only one of the digimon who was able to stay permanently in her Champion form.Gatomon was a cat like digimon who had once been Myotismon's servant.Kari too, had received a digi-egg and now Gatomon could armour digivolve.

The new Chosen children were Daisuke Motimiya, Miyako Inoue and Iori Hida.Davis was had been given the digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship.The goggles, which were now settled in his unruly nest of brown hair, had once belonged to Tai and were a symbol that Davis was now the leader of the Digidestined.Davis was gradually becoming used to being the leader although Tai still had his doubts about the boy.It wasn't that Tai didn't like him, just that Davis didn't seem to take the threat of the Digimon Emperor very seriously and it could lead him and the others into trouble.His Digimental was called Veemon; a hyperactive little creature that longed for adventure.

Yolie carried the Digi-eggs of Love and Sincerity.Tai knew for sure the reason why she had the digi-egg of Love: Yolie had the tendency to fall head over heels in love with the first boy she laid her eyes on.The digi-egg of Sincerity also suited her personality; everything that Yolie said was sincere, of course that also meant that everything she said was extremely blunt and had a distinct lack of tact.Yolie's Digimental was called Hawkmon, a brown and white birdlike Digimon, which seemed to be the voice of reason within the duo.

Cody had the Digi-eggs of Knowledge and Reliability.He was the youngest, smallest and quietest of the group.While he possessed neither Izzy's burning desire for information, nor Joe's anxiety to be ready for anything, he always seemed able to view any situation logically and rationally and come through with a good idea.His Digimental was Armadillomon, a Digimon who looked distinctly like, an armadillo…who would have guessed?

The three of them seemed to care a great deal for their new digital companions but didn't share the deep bond that developed between the older kids and their Digimon.

Tai looked up at the Dark Spire they had travelled to the Digital World to destroy with a frown on his face.He couldn't understand why anyone would want to enslave the Digimon.

"Alright you guys!Lets get to it!" yelled Davis enthusiastically, his voice snapped Tai out of his reverie.Tai couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at not being able to help out.The Dark Spires prevented any digivolutions taking place, with the exception of Armour Digivolving.He noticed the obvious frustration on Matt's face and knew that his friend felt the same way.

"Digi-Armour Energise!" five voices yelled in unison as they used their Digi-eggs to make their respective Digimon Armour Digivolve (Woah!That's confusing!Too many Digi's!).

"Veemon Armour Digivolve to . . .Flamedramon; the fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to . . .Holesmon; the wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to . . .Digmon; the drill of power!"

"Patamon Armour Digivolve to. . . Pegasusmon; flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to . . .Nefertimon; the angel of Light!"

"Wow!Quite impressive little ones!It's going to be very interesting to pulverise you into oblivion!" sneered a feminine voice from the opposite end of the clearing.

"Who's there?" Davis demanded; straining his eyes to make out the shadowy figure.A seductive laugh met his bold words as a humanoid Digimon stepped out of the darkness.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she purred. "My name is Telepamon, my Psi-wave attack will leave you in the dust!"Sora stepped over to Tai's side and whispered to him quietly.

"Look at her arm.She's being controlled by a Dark Spiral!"

Telepamon's long hair was made up of red and purple strands and seemed to float behind her with a life of its own.She wore a cat suit made out of green velvet, which clung to every feminine curve she possessed; the colour of the fabric brought out her burning emerald eyes.Her arms were bare revealing pure white skin, the only decoration she wore was the dark spiral curled around her left arm.Tai suddenly wished that Izzy had joined them for this adventure, his digimon analyser would defiantly have come in handy.

"Get her!" Davis yelled.The digimon responded instantly to his command and attacked as one.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

The attacks rushed towards Telepamon, who simply smirked nastily.Tai felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the evil digimon made no move to dodge or launch a neutralising attack./This is gonna be bad. She's got something up her sleeve.This is gonna be very bad!/

In the instant before the attacks would have reached their target Telepamon raised her hand and murmured a command.

"Reflect,"* immediately a green light surrounded her: the attacks hit the shield and bounced back to hit the digimon who had fired them.The digimon cried out in pain before returning to their rookie forms, with the exception of Gatomon."Pathetic!" Telepamon remarked scornfully, an evil smirk decorated her face."Now it's my turn!"Her eyes flickered across the children in front of her and settled on Davis.Tai's chocolate eyes widened as he saw her plan and found himself moving toward his young protégé before Telepamon had even uttered the name of the attack.

"Psi-wave!"

Davis' eyes widened as a stream of black energy streamed from Telepamon's hands.His muscles froze and the world seemed to shift into slow motion as the attack drew closer and closer.He heard a female voice scream his name, but it sounded so distant that he couldn't tell who it was.A split second before the wave would have hit him he felt someone shove into him and roughly push him to the ground.

Taichi pushed Davis from the path of the attack.Before his body could push him any further Tai was caught in the grasp of Telepamon's Psi-wave.Every nerve in his body screamed in agony as the darkness was absorbed into him.He wanted to cry out, but couldn't as all of his muscles contracted; they spasmed out of control.His eyes glazed over, losing their inner warmth and vitality; his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.Tai's vision became blurry and finally faded into darkness.With the black abyss came the promise of release from pain and Tai threw himself into it willingly, letting go ofhis grip on consciousness.

To be continued . . .

Ok so for everyone who liked that story (assuming anyone _did _like the story!) and wants to leave a review (Pleeeeeeease review!) write down which couples you want to see appear in this fic.I already have an idea for the main coupling but I can be pursuaded if enough ppl want a certain pair.


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N – WARNING! WARNING!I have contracted a servere case of angst, the symptoms shown in this fic are suicide, tortured Tai's and just a general sense of darkness!Voting on couples is still open so cast your vote in a review, there are a few lickle hints in here but most of them are subtle!Enjoy!

"Hello?Can anybody here me?Hello?"

Taichi Kamiya stood in the darkness.The blackness that surrounded him was so total and complete that he wondered if he had gone blind.A primal, almost childish, fear of the dark threatened to overpower him, but he fought it, refusing to become a trembling infant lost in the dark."H . . .hello?" he called again, once more receiving no answer.A shiver race up his spine and the back of his neck tingled like it did when he was being watched.

"Ba . . .y!Yo . . .st be pun . . .ed!"

". . .ur fri . . .s le . . .alo . . . in the . . .rk . . .ey d . . .ca . . !"

"Y. . .a . . .n't ne. . .ed . . .ny . . .re!"

Tai wrapped his arms around himself as the whispers surrounded him./What's happening?/ He thought frantically as his eyes strained against the darkness.

"Who are you?" Tai screamed.The only answer the voices gave him was to grow louder until Tai was forced to cover his ears in an attempt to ease the pain."I don't understand!"Tai's head started spinning wildly and the darkness was broken by bright swirls of light that danced in front of his eyes.The voices around him began to scream at the same time that Tai did./Someone help me . . ./

Tai's last coherent though dwindled away and the voices faded into a deafening silence, leaving Tai with a vague feeling of being violated before he went totally numb. 

***

"Tai!Wake up!" 

The voice of his younger sister filtered through the blackness of the void to gently brush his consciousness.Tai's dark lashes fluttered against his tanned cheeks, then opened to reveal dazed brown eyes.

"Kari?" Tai asked, struggling to get his eyes to focus."What happened?Is everyone alright?"his eyes flickered quickly across the group.Kari, T.K., Sora, Yolei and Cody were all looking at Tai closely, concern shining in their eyes.Matt stood slightly behind them watching calmly as Joe quickly checked Tai's vitals.Davis stood aside and Tai was surprised to see a look of anger settle on his features.Tai stood up, ignoring both Joe's protests and the wave of black pain that washed over him."Davis?You okay?"

Davis rounded quickly on Tai, the younger boys eyes full of fury and what Tai though might have been a hint of fear.

"What the hell did you do that!?"Davis demanded, his eyes blazing.Tai took a step backwards, shocked at his reaction."I can take care of myself you know!You're not the leader anymore Tai!"Davis yelled, his anger at himself and fear at what might have happened making his words cruel."You aren't needed anymore!"With a frustrated snarl Davis turned and stalked away, Veemon scampering after him.

A cold chill wrapped around Tai's spine as a strange feeling of familiarity washed over him./I'm not needed./the thought echoed in his mind, burying its way into his psyche.Seeing the eyes of the others upon him Tai quickly shook himself out of thought. He covered his hurt and discomfort quickly, like he always did, plastering a fake grin onto his face.

"Geez, what crawled up his nose?"Tai joked, careful to keep his words light as another wave of pain broke over him.

"Someone should go after him," remarked Sora, worry present in her voice.

"I'll go!" volunteered Yolei brightly, before heading in the direction Davis had taken."Lets go Hawkmon!"Tai watched her go then studied the clearing slowly, realisation dawning on him.

"Hey!What happened to the bogus digimon?" he asked of no one in particular.

"She took off right after you were hit, we didn't see where she went," Kari remarked, studying her brothers face carefully."Are you okay?" she asked quietly.Tai flashed a cheerful grin in her direction and replied easily.

"I'm fine!"

***

"Davis!Hey, wait up!"Yolei's yelled as she chase after the goggle headed boy.She caught up with him gasping for breath."You okay?"she asked when she had finally regained her composure.

"I'm alright," Davis sighed.He looked up at the dark spire which loomed above them like an ill omen."Its just . . .Tai . . .all of them, the older Digidestined, they always try to protect us.Haven't you noticed?" Davis asked, then sighed again; Yolei frowned at him in confusion.

"Yeah, of course I have, but its only 'cus they care.You didn't have to go all postal on Tai, he _did_ save your life you know?"

"I know. . ." Davis relented."I guess I just freaked out . . .but I have a point, Tai isn't the leader anymore and he can't keep acting like he is!" Davis shook himself out of his little rant and turned his attention to the spire."Hey Veemon?Feel up to digvolving again?"The small blue digimon nodded furiously and quickly the familiar call of armour digvolving echoed across the digital world.

***

Taichi's head whipped around as a crashing sound filled the air, his eyes focused on the dust cloud that had been one of the emperors dark spirals.

"Hey guys!" Sora shouted to get everyone's attention. "Yolei sent me an email; she and Davis are going to head back to the real world.I guess we should go to!" she cast a glance at Tai to see if he agreed, he nodded his head sharply at her.

"Lets go!"

***

"Hello?Can anybody hear me?Hello?" 

Tai shivered as once again he foundhimself alone in the darkness.Fear welled up inside him, but this time he was expecting it and it was easier to ward off.He shove his fear to one side of his mind and strained his ears as the voices began again.

". . .ur fri . . .s le . . .alo . . . in the . . .rk . . .ey d . . .ca . . !"

"Y. . .a . . .n't ne. . .ed . . .ny . . .re!"

"I can't understand you!" Tai cried out in a desperate attempt to get a reaction from the mysterious voices.To his utmost surprise the voice suddenly became clear and he found himself longing for the incoherent whispers to return.Tai pressed his hands to his ears trying in vain to block out the harsh accusations and observations he had often made himself.

"Crest of Courage, it's a joke, you are nothing but a pathetic coward!"

Your friends don't care about you!They left you alone!"

"You aren't needed!"

"You aren't wanted!"

"You should end it."

***

"Davis wait!"Yamato yelled as he ran towards the younger boy. It had been about an hour since they had returned to the real world.Davis and Yolei had already left by the time they returned.Tai had left straight away, muttering something about soccer practise.Kari and T.K. had left together, Sora had to go mind the flower shop and Joe had to study.Matt decided to search for Davis and have it out with him.Matt knew Tai's feelings and been hurt even though he had done his best to hide it.He finally spotted Davis walking in the direction of the park."Hey!Wait up!"

Davis sighed, he had known that one of the older kids would come after him.He stopped and waited for the blond too reach him.

"We have to talk!"Matt said firmly, his icy blue eyes bored into Davis' dark ones.Davis opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the angry musician."What the hell is up with you?" Matt asked furiously, but continued before the other boy could even begin to think of an answer."Tai saved your life and in return you have a go at him!Is it me or is that just not right?!"Matt took a breath, fully intending to continue on his little rant, but Davis saw the opportunity and seized it.

"I know!" he exclaimed, suddenly unable to meet Matt's eyes, he focused on the pavement."I over reacted . . .I'm sorry . . ."

Matt blinked, surprised by Davis' admission.His expression softened as he looked at the younger boy.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to . . ." Matt let his voice trail off and shot Davis a meaningful look."Cya around Davis,"

The goggle headed boy watched Matt's retreating form and set his jaw in determination. /Matt's right, / he thought firmly./I have to apologise to Tai. /

***

"You should end it."

Tai jerked awake with a start.That single sentence carried a promise of release and oblivion that was almost to enticing for him to deal with.

" . . .end it."

The voice echoed through his conscious mind once again and his body began to shake as he fought against temptation.

"End it."

This time the voice was no longer suggesting, teasing, coaxing Tai into suicide.It was ordering him to do it.A lone tear of helplessness escaped from a warm brown eye and trickled slowly down his cheek, carving a path to his chin, where it fell into an oblivion that Tai was soon to join.

No!"Tai's protest was loud and passionate, but there was nobody home to hear it.Even before the final cry of defiance had left his lips Tai felt his legs begin to move.He became a prisoner behind chocolate eyes as his body move of its own accord.He entered the bathroom and looked on in horror as his right hand picked up one of his dads razor blades and placed it delicately over his left wrist.

/NO!Someone help me! / A thousand desperate thoughts flashed through his mind and none of them did anything to stop the shiny sliver blade become stained with red.Blood flowed freely from his left wrist and seconds later it cascaded from his right wrist too.

Tai braced himself for pain which never reached him.He didn't feel the sting of the blade slicing through his skin, or the light-headedness of blood loss, or his body hit the floor and his head smack against the side of the bath.

Fear and defiance leaked from him like his blood and left him pleasantly numb.The voices were right, he wasn't needed, he didn't have a purpose.The only place he truly belonged was the void.As darkness slid over his vision Tai made no attempt to fight it.Taichi Kamiya's world faded to black.

To be continued . . .

A/N – I think this is becoming a theme 4 this fic, so far both chapters have ended in Tai being unconscious!Hope you . . .I'm not sure that enjoyed is the right word here . . .hmm never mind!Hehe, I'm evil, I loooove clif hangers!*cough*REVIEW*cough*Ohh, and I'm a very happy bunny!Some wonderful people put this fic on their faves list!Time to thank my reviewers, 

Thank yous:

Kousei – Thank you! ^_^A lot of people want to see Taiora so it might just be in the cards, you'll have to wait and see!

2x1 forever – Happy now?I continued!And I'm going to again, I am going to finish this fic!U can hold me to that!

Taichi – Hehe, me too!I live to torture Tai!

The Pryoprincess – I'm glad you think so!There are a few Dalei/Daiyako hints in here, but there will also be a simdge of Davis/Kari.

V.A. – Thanks for reviewing, I hope you llike this chapter too!

Tai's_sweet_gal – Yamachi/Taito is my absolute fave Digimon paring, but I'm not sure if I can write it!

Becci 'D' – Hehe, another one 4 Yamachi, welllllll, I might do it, I'm not sure yet!Thanx 4 the review!

Kaden – Thanx for putting this up on your site!But you are not going to see a Sorato, sorry!I just don't like that coupling, although it makes for good Tai angst! ^_^

NOuSe4AnAme – Thanks 4 reviewing!

Digidestined of Courage – Hmm, another Taiora supporter, well it _might _end up being a Taiora.I'm not sure myself whats gonna happen next!I do know this much, there will be some Takari in the next chapter!

Shadow of a Rose – Thank you! ^_^This is turning into a Taiora convention! 

Lipaja007 – A fellow Sorato hater!Yay!

Melinda – Thank you and your welcome!Are you sure?I could have sworn Gatomon was a champion digimon!

Dragonee – Aww, thank you! You will see this finished . . .I hope!^_^

Renegade – Thank you!And thanx for the corrections, I'll sort them out!I'm sorry I didn't ait 4 you to beta read this for me but I just couldn't wait to put it up!I'll modify it if there are any corrections needed!^_^;;

Kuroi Shi – Thanks for your comments and for looking over this chapter for me!


	3. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait everyone

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait everyone!Here's chapter three of The Darkness Within…I know you're all _dying _to find out what happens to Tai!^_^This chapter contains hints of Takari

Disclaimer – I figured I better put at least 1 diclaimer up around here, this covers the entire series…..I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter 3 

** **

"Alright, I can do this!" Davis told himself in an attempt to calm his nerves.He had taken Matt's advice seriously and was about to apologise to Tai.He sighed when he noticed that the elevator was broken and began the trek up the stairs.He reached the door to the Kamiya's apartment and knocked loudly on the door.He paused and shifted nervously, waiting for a response.When no one opened the door Davis pounded on the wood once more.

"Damn!" Davis swore as he realised Tai could still be at soccer practise.He glanced at his wristwatch and realised that Tai's practise had finished ten minutes ago, so he should be home soon.Setting his face determinedly Davis sat down to wait.

***

"Thanks for walking me home T.K.!" Kari smiled at the blond Takaishi.Her crimson eyes looked appreciatively at the way the sun made hair flare like a golden halo.Kari quickly shook herself out of her observations, smiling at her distraction.

"Anytime Kari!" he smiled back at her.Kari waved goodbye to before turning away and starting to walk up the flights of stairs that would take her home.

Kari reached her floor with a sigh of relief.Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of Davis sitting on her doorstep.

"Davis?" she asked warily."What are you doing here?" Kari noticed a hint of anger in her normally cheerful voice; she still angry with him for what he said to Tai.

"I came to apologise to Tai, but no ones home" Davis replied sheepishly, staring at the floor.Kari felt her anger melt away easily, she flashed him a bright smile.

"You can come in and wait if you want!" she offered generously, pulling out her key to open the front door.

"Thanks!" Davis replied happily.Kari unlocked the door and walked in, holding it open for Davis to follow.She slipped out of her sneakers and placed them with the other shoes in the hallway.She stopped dead and stared at the shoes."What's wrong Kari?" Davis asked as she didn't move.

"Those are Tai's," she remarked frowning, looking at a pair of worn soccer boots and a new pair of sneakers.

"So?" Davis asked confused.

"Tai?" Kari called out, ignoring the keeper of courage and friendship.A sick feeling welled up inside Kari, nearly chocking her with its intensity."Are you here?"She peered around the empty apartment then her eyes fixed on the slightly open door of the bathroom.

Davis watched curiously as Kari walked slowly towards the bathroom, wondering what was going on.He blinked as he grasped what Kari had meant with the shoe reference.Tai had lied; he hadn't gone to soccer practise at all.A backwash of apprehension caught him in its grasp as Kari slowly pushed open the door to reveal a sight he would never forget for his entire life.The horrible sight and the sound of Kari's scream would haunt him for many nights to come.

***

"Can I have my Digivice back now?" Joe whined as Izzy silently typed away on his computer."Izzy!" Joe yelled in a successful attempt to get the younger boys attention.The red head jumped at Joe's exclamation and turned to glare at him.

"What?!" Izzy demanded irritably.

"Bite my head off why don't you!" Joe complained.

"Sorry," Izzy apologised hastily."But all this data is fascinating!It's not like anything I've ever before!"

"Can I have my Digivice back?"Joe repeated patiently, knowing that it was hard for Izzy to tear his eyes from the computer screen for long when he found something really interesting.

"Could I keep it over night?" The computer genius asked eagerly."The information this new Digimon is incredible!"

"Sure, no problem," Joe replied easily.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.There was a pause while Joe waited for further comment, when none came he sighed.

"I have to go now," again Joe waited for a response, but all he got from the shorter boy was the clattering of keys."I really have to go; I'll fail my biology test tomorrow if I don't get some work done," Izzy continued to work on his computer, dark eyes totally focused on the rush of data that flooded the screen."Great, so I'll let myself out the shall I?" Joe shook his head and smiled at the Keeper of Knowledge, amazed how easily he could loose himself in that damned computer.

***

"Davis!Get a grip!" Kari yelled, then accompanied her words with a sharp slap to his left cheek.Davis blinked and shook himself back into reality."Help me!" Kari ordered briskly as she wrapped a damp wash cloth around one of her brothers wrists: following Kari's example Davis grabbed another from the side of the sink and pressed it over the other wound."Here," Kari manoeuvred herself so that Davis could reach both of Tai's wrists."Keep the pressure on, I have to call an ambulance!"Still slightly in shock Davis silently obeyed Kari's order and detachedly wondered how she could be so cool about this.He looked down at Tai, his idol and mentor, and felt sick.Tai's face was pale and drawn, the white of his skin made a sharp contrast to the red of the blood which was pooled around him.In the background he could hear Kari rapidly giving details to the operator.A moment later Kari entered the bathroom again and gave Davis a curt nod."They're on their way," she studied his face carefully for a moment before casually adding, "If you're gonna be sick, do it in the sink."

Davis hurriedly detached himself from Tai, letting Kari take over, and threw up into the sink.With a grimace Davis turned on the tap to wash it away, then washed his mouth out, before turning back to help his friends.

"I hear sirens!" Davis yelled suddenly, five minutes after his episode.Kari looked up sharply then smiled in relief as the noise reached her ears too.Davis raced for the front door and yanked it open, ushering the medics in.He quickly led them to the bathroom and they entered, efficiently assessing the situation as Kari filled them in on what she and Davis had been doing.One of the medics flicked on his radio and ordered a stretcher to be brought up immediately, while the other pulled out some gauze and bandages, removed the nearly saturated wash clothes and quickly bound Tai's weeping wrists.The next few minutes passed in a haze for the two Digidestined.The stretcher arrived, Tai was bundled onto it, then there was the ordeal of getting him down the stairs.When they finally got him into the ambulance one of the female medics turned to Kari.

"Hey sweetie, do you know where your parents are?" she asked kindly.

"They should be home any minute," Kari replied steadily."I'm gonna wait for them and explain what happened."The medic nodded understandingly, then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Your brother should be okay now," she said reassuringly."You should be proud of yourself, if it wasn't for you and this young man," she gestured at Davis. "He would be dead."With another small smile the woman turned and climbed into the ambulance, which proceed to speed away, sirens blaring.

"You were great Kari," Davis murmured after the ambulance faded from sight."I don't know how you did it! Kari!"Davis called worriedly as the Keeper of Light suddenly collapsed to the floor and burst into tears.She wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed uncontrollably."Kari?Shhh.Its okay now!"Davis dropped to his knees and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"He could have died!" Kari cried into Davis shoulder, her body trembling with the aftershock of adrenaline.Davis held her until she cried herself out; she pulled away and swiped a hand over face, embarrassed at her behaviour."Sorry," she mumbled then jumped to her feet as she heard her parents car pull up.She raced over to them and tackled her mother as she got out of the car, barely stopping herself from crying again.

"Kari?What's wrong baby?" Mrs. Kamiya asked worriedly, gently pushing Kari back so she could see her face.

"Tai's in the hospital!" Kari watched as her mom paled and shot an alarmed glance at her husband.

"Get in the car!" Mr. Kamiya ordered, already starting the engine.Kari hesitated for a moment, then looked back at Davis.

"Will you tell the others for me?" she asked desperately.Davis knew immediately who she meant and nodded firmly."Thanks Davis!" 

With that Kari jumped into the car and the Kamiya's sped away to see their beloved son and brother.

To be Continued…

A/N – Well I broke the trend of Tai falling into unconsciousness as the end of each chapter!Sorry this one is so short!And I want to send a big thank you out to Renegade, my beta reader, for helping me with this chapter (you can thank her for Tai being alive!), and to Digidestined of Courage for giving me the idea for the beginning (Even though I didn't put Sora in like she wanted).Review!


	4. Default Chapter

Author's Note – I am so sorry for the massive wait

Author's Note – I am so sorry for the massive wait!Everything in my life has suddenly gone hectic. Thanx to DigiDestined of Courage (hehe, sorry about that! ^_^;;), erin, jenny, Digitalgirl562 and Becci 'D' (Yay!I luv ur Tai fics!)

Warnings – Silliness, angst, slight Taiora hints (happy?)

Yamato Ishida walked into the Takenouchi flower shop and smiled to himself when he saw Sora asleep on the counter, her head resting on her arms.Crossing the empty store silently her looked down at the slumbering girl; a spark of mischief, that usually belonged to Tai and Davis, was now lighting his cerulean blue eyes.Licking his lips, Matt took a deep breath.

"SORA! QUICK!THERE'S BEEN A BREAK IN!!"Sora's amber eyes shot open, wide with panic.Matt fought laughter and failed miserably as few seconds Sora ran around in a daze, screaming something illegible about her mom and jail.The redhead screeched to a halt as Matt's deep laughter filled the room.

"You are pure evil Yamato!"Sora yelled.Faced with her accusing glare the Keeper of Friendship quickly swallowed his mirth.

"Nice nap?" he asked seriously.Sora's glare tripled in strength and she managed to stave of blushing long enough to grab ample ammunition to silence the blond musician."Ow!"Matt yelled as four long-stemmed roses collided with his perfect face."These things have thorns ya know!"To prove his point he quickly lobbed them back at her.

"You're gonna pay for that Ishida!"Sora yelled, trying not to giggle. She reached out and grabbed hold of more missiles, looking down she frowned at the white lilies clutched in her hand. /These aren't supposed to be in the counter display!/ She shrugged and drew back her arm to throw them anyway but the ring of the phone held her attack, thus they avoided the Ninth Great Flower War and the bankruptcy of Takenouchi Flowers."Hello Takenouchi Flowers how can I help you?"Matt picked up the now battered and broken roses and threw them into the bin, before hopping up onto the counter next to Sora.

"Hi Sora, it's Davis," Sora frowned as she heard the despondency in his voice; she had never heard Davis' voice not be ear shatteringly loud or sickeningly cheerful.Matt raised a blonde eyebrow in question.Sora mouthed the speakers name in response.

"Hi Davis, you alright?You sound bummed!" Sora asked in concern.Matt's intense blue eyes were immediately focused on her. /Great . . .I bet he and Tai got into a shouting match!/ He though humorously. /At least I don't have to be the one to cheer him up!/

"I don't know how to tell you this Sora," Davis' voice sounded horse and suddenly Sora felt her stomach knot, she suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Well do you want to tell Matt?He's here too," She asked.

"He is?I tried to call him earlier," Davis replied."Have you got speaker phone?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," Sora fiddled with the buttons on the base of the phone until she found the right one.Putting the phone back into the cradle she switched it on."Ok Davis, we can both hear you now!"A deep sigh echoed from the other end of line causing Sora and Matt to look at each other worriedly.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell you guys this," Matt frowned deeply, whatever was bothering the young Digidestined sounded serious.

"Spit it out Davis," Matt ordered, his good mood vanishing in an instant.

"Right, okay here goes," There was a suspenseful pause as Davis gathered his nerve."Tai's in the hospital."

"What?!"The two of them yelled simultaneously.

"What's wrong with him?"Matt demanded, his only reply was silence."Davis!"

"Sorry!Tai he . . .that is he, um . . . he tried to kill himself . . ." The Keeper of Courage and Friendship whispered.Matt took a step backwards in shock, his blue eyes wide.Sora clapped a hand over her open mouth, tears gathering her eyes.Neither of them could believe that Tai would try to kill himself.He had always been the most hyperactive of the group, the warmest, the one who just brimmed with life and energy.Could it really be that the same boy, who had laughed at death a million times and declared that he would never go down without a fight, had just given up?Both Matt and Sora had nearly lost themselves to the darkness but Tai had never come anywhere close.He believed in himself, in his friends, no matter how bad the outlook.What had changed?

Understanding drew its icy claw down Matt's spine, making him shiver./"You're not the leader anymore Tai!You aren't needed anymore!"/Davis' voice harsh with anger and fear seared through Matt's mind./Oh no! /A picture of Taichi flashed in his minds eye.Tai flinching away as harsh words were flung at him, the light falling from those bright eyes to reveal hurt and . . .resignation?The mask put back into place almost instantly, as if it had been done a thousand times.Matt's chest clenched tightly, berating himself for not noticing sooner.

"Hello?Sora?Matt?Anyone?"Davis voice echoed through the room, obviously judging they had been silent for too long.

"Which hospital?"Sora chocked out, fighting back her tears.

"Odiaba General.Kari and his parents are already there, I'm going to ring the others now," he replied sullenly.

"Thank you Davis."Sora said wholeheartedly.She didn't think that she could bear to tell the other Digidestined that . . .that Tai had . . .

"Don't worry about it, see you later," Davis said, preparing to hang up.

"Wait!" Matt yelled suddenly.Sora glanced at him in surprise."Davis did you get a chance to apologise to Tai?About what you said?"He asked seriously.

"No, why?" the younger boy asked in confusion before the horrible implication dawned on him."Oh God, you don't think that's why he did that do you?No way!I didn't mean . . ."

"No I don't think that Davis, I was just wondering," Matt interjected smoothly as the younger boys voice began to rise in panic.Actually Matt was sure that that was what clenched Tai's decision for sure, he just didn't want Davis to eat himself up with guilt.

"O..okay, I'll speak to you later,"Davis' voice was shaky, obviously not totally convinced by Matt's words of reassurance.After Davis had hung up the two Digidestined stared at each other for a moment in silent shock.Sora leaned heavily against the counter, her body suddenly feeling to heavy to stand without support.Matt clenched is jaw tightly, feeling like his world had suddenly crumbled beneath his feet.

"Matt, will you go and see how he's doing?" Sora asked desperately."I can't leave the shop till my mom gets back,"Matt nodded and left without another word, still deep in thought.As the door slammed shut behind him, Sora allowed herself to slowly sink to the floor, resting her head on her knees.She was still for a moment, then the dam burst and her body was wracked by sobs.She gathered her control quickly, telling herself that she would have to be strong for Tai, for his friends and family too.Something had been bothering him for weeks now, Sora knew that Kari had noticed it as well.The two of them had many lengthy discussions about it and in the end had reached a mutual agreement to leave him be for a while.She sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she realise that it must have been the wrong ting to do./Well,/ she thought determinedly./As soon as he recovers I'm gonna sit him down and we're going to have a very long talk./

In an effort to distract herself, Sora began to fanatically arrange and re-arrange every display in sight.Glancing quickly around the store to survey her handiwork the Keeper of Love spied the lilies she had dropped during Davis' phone call.Kneeling to scoop them up she breathed deeply to inhale their faint scent before putting them back into their rightful place./I'm not going to loose you now Taichi./

***

"Tai, wake up!" Hikari Kamiya pleaded with her brothers' unconscious form./It's so strange to see him still, / Kari mused detachedly.Having live with her brother her whole life she could not recall a single moment when Tai had been completely still.When he was awake he was constantly hyper, although he had matured greatly over the past few years Tai would always be full of energy.Even when he slept he tossed and turned constantly, murmuring to himself quietly.It was so strange to see him still.His wild brown hair lay limp around his head, partly covered by a bandage to protect the wound to his head.The doctors had assured her parents that there had no brain damage caused.She had always known Tai had a hard head.Her eyes were drawn to the other bandages that adorned his body against her will.She didn't want to think about that.She didn't want to think about that at all.She just wanted him to wake up.

"Please come back to me Tai!" Kari pleaded once more, her voice cracking with emotion. She wanted to take his hand but didn't dare to, so she settled for stroking his cheek.Soft caresses that were meant to show him how much she cared about him.Her parents had gone for coffee, Kari had stayed knowing in her heart that he was going to open his eyes any second and show her that lopsided grin of hers and tell her everything was alright.Kari hadn't even realised she had been crying until she felt her mothers arms wrap around her and mummer comforting nothings in hr ear.Kari Kamiya sobbed into her mothers shoulder. Mrs Kamiya stroked her daughters hair.Yamato Ishida hailed a cab to take him to the hospital.Sora Takenouchi waited anxiously for her mothers arrival.Davis Motimiya dialled another phone number.Taichi Kamiya opened his eyes.

To be Continued…

A/N – Sorry about the crappy ending, I don't really like this part very much.Review and tell me what you thought . . . Hated it?Loved it?I want to know!


End file.
